Faberry Ipod Shuffle
by Sanetwin
Summary: A faberry Ipod shuffle :  A bunch of short stories set to songs on my Ipod, enjoy, Angst and Femslash, if that disgusts you. Do yourself a favor and turn away :


Faberry Ipod Shuffle

I have read some pretty amazing fics with the same idea and I am always inspired by music, so I thought I would give this thing a try

Yeah...So I am pretty tired and this is unbeta'd so...all mistakes are mine :) sorry

* * *

Boats and Birds – Gregory and the Hawk

_I live to let you shine. But you can skyrocket away from me and never come back if you find another galaxy, far from here with more room to fly. Just leave me your stardust to remember you by._

Quinn fidgets and plays with the seams of her Cheerio skirt; she doesn't dare look up at the girl in front of her because she knows she will lose all of her composure with a single glance.

It was bound to happen, eventually, but knowing that doesn't make this any less painful. Therefore, when she hears her girlfriend clear her throat nervously, Quinn feels her hands grasp hopelessly onto Rachel's bed, grasping at the star bed sheets. She holds on tightly, as if Rachel's voice will blow her away, Quinn wouldn't be surprised, she has never felt this weak before.

It was bound to happen, she chants to herself repeatedly; the safety of high school would end and Rachel would leave to become a star, and leaving everything behind, even Quinn. A soft, delicate, hand rests under Quinn's chin and raises her head lightly to meet Rachel's tear-filled gaze. Quinn can see the words on the tip of Rachel's tongue "Come with me," she imagines Rachel saying it and Quinn jumping into the girl's short arms and running off together to be partners in Broadway; Quinn would be Rachel's steady hand, gladly standing in the shadows as the girl shines. With a sigh, Quinn places her finger to Rachel's trembling lips because she knows Rachel.

She loves Quinn and she would do almost anything to be with her, but that is just it, _almost_ anything. Quinn is a liability in the real world and Rachel has been through too much to give up her dreams of _making it big_, for a relationship that may or may not last. It is a chance that Rachel cannot afford to take, and as much as it is going to hurt her to leave Quinn, it is going to _kill_ her to give up Broadway; Quinn couldn't bear to do that to Rachel, so she shakes her head and tells Rachel to go, alone.

However, Quinn's mask slips, a fat tear rolls down her cheeks, and before she can wipe away any evidence of her weakness, Rachel grasps her cheeks and crashes her lips onto Quinn's lips desperately. Quinn moans into the kiss and bites the girl's lip, hard.

As they fall into a messy pile of tangled limbs and tears, Quinn bites and scratches, trying to mark her love into Rachel's skin so she doesn't forget her.

However, in the morning, Quinn wakes up alone in Rachel's bed, she looks around to find an empty room, devoid of any signs that Rachel Berry had ever lived here. Quinn stumbles out of the bed, determined to leave Rachel's house as soon as possible. However, on her way out, her hand hovers over the front doorknob, hanging gingerly on the door, a golden necklace swings delicately, with a diamond star attached to its golden chain. On the floor, a neatly handwritten note lies on its side:

_Here is something to remember me by; don't forget me love,_

_Sincerely, __Rachel Berry._

Quinn holds the trinket close to her and smiles.

* * *

Angels – Within Temptation

_The smile when you tore me __apart. You took my heart, deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams; I wished they'd turn into real. You broke a promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie._

She comes to school twenty minutes early, for the first time ever, Rachel feels as if she has the world at her fingertips. The sun is shining and she turns her face up to the sky with a grin and begins to hum happily. She giggles when the birds begin to chirp around her, sharing her excellent mood and joining in on the song. With a dramatic sigh, she skips to the lockers and falls dramatically onto the cold metal. She giggles as images of last night meander back into her mind for the twentieth time this morning. Quinn Fabray lying on top of her, staring down at Rachel with those fierce hazel eyes burning with emotion. Quinn caresses Rachel's cheek lightly; light, golden hair cascading down her bare shoulders in messy, gorgeous curls.

Rachel puts a hand to her chest and a smile tugs at her lips when she feels the thundering pulse of her heart. Rachel takes a deep breath as she sees people begin to walk into the school grounds; it will only be a matter of time until Quinn is standing here with her.

While she waits, she stuffs her hands into her sweater pockets and lays her head back into the lockers with a dreamy sigh. When Quinn had first come into her house, to say that she had been skeptical would have been an understatement.

No, she had not jumped into Quinn's suddenly open arms so passively, she had opened her mouth to criticize; she had planned to lecture the girl who had come to her house and _dared_ to apologize to her. However, all words had left her when Quinn had smiled, actually _smiled_ at her. It was the most genuine smile that Rachel had seen from her, and in that moment, she felt as if she had seen Quinn, the real Quinn, away from Cheerios and her reputation.

She greedily drank up all of the girl's confessions about her true love for Rachel and the true reasons behind her cruel remarks and Rachel believed her, how could she not? It made so much sense. She smiled as Quinn's eyes swam with tears; she was so insecure and real that when she reached out to touch Rachel, she didn't pull back. Then, Quinn had pushed her soft lips against Rachel's with a surprising amount of passion that she had forgotten that she was actually _kissing_ the girl who had tortured her for the last few years. Her body felt as if it has been engulfed in flames, and it felt so _right_.

A shadow, flickering in Rachel's eyesight rips her from her reverie and her heart thumps hard in her chest at the sight of Quinn Fabray in front of her. She wears her hair tightly in a ponytail with her Cheerio uniform fitting her snugly; a hand lies on her hip cautiously, she wears her entire HBIC outfit and it is intimidating.

Nonetheless, Rachel reaches up and places a soft kiss to the girl's cheek; she has never been one to back down because of nerves. With a sigh, she nuzzles her head against the girl's neck for a moment and ignores how tense Quinn becomes. She steps back and gazes into the girl's eyes; her chest feels tight and warm, her skin tingles pleasantly, she feels nervous and giddy, but most of all, she thinks she feels as if she has fallen in love.

"Thank you for last night, you know…I had never done…anything like that before." Nervous laughter bubbles from her throat and she scratches her neck awkwardly; the look in Quinn's eyes is somewhat unnerving. The light, molten hazel eyes she had seen last night were gone and instead, she sees dark eyes twisted with coldness and a twinge of regret. "Quinn, what's wrong?" A new kind of feeling begins to creep into her chest as Quinn's eyes twist with knowing pain, as she tries to swat the feeling away, she feels giggling from behind her.

The world begins to spin around her and suddenly Rachel feels as if she should look down to see if she were suddenly disrobed of her favorite argyle outfit and Mary Jane shoes. Uncertainty twists in her chest and she plays with the edges of her skirt at the sight of the entire Cheerios squad pointing at her, snickering and giggling _at her_. Santana and Brittany separate from the group with their pinkies interlocked and swinging joyously. The Latina's lips twist up into a malicious smirk, Brittany only glances at her with her usual expression of confusion and distant thoughts. Rachel glances back to Quinn and she sees the girl stare down at her shoes miserably a genuine frown on her lips.

"Wow Q, I am impressed, I never thought you would actually be able to do _it_. It is a new low for you, but congrats, you are officially Head Cheerio." Santana says with her usual venom and laughs humorlessly. Rachel's eyebrows furrow deeply as she begins to understand what they are talking about, her naïve heart still pounds hopefully for the chance that Quinn proves the awful accusation wrong. However, Quinn looks into Rachel's eyes; all she can see is sorrow and regret. Quinn's mouth hangs open and her hands grasp at the air frantically, as if to grasp the words she is trying to say from the air. She looks genuinely sorry.

"Well, at least I have finally seen something genuine from you." The remark is supposed to sound witty but she sounds heartbroken and small, her heart wrenches painfully and she wants to fall down to the ground and curl into a small ball, she wants to disappear.

With a sniffle, she raises her head and puts her arms around herself tightly to keep from falling apart at the seams. Quinn turns around only to see Rachel's retreating figure

"Wait!" Rachel doesn't turn, she only walks ahead "I am so sorry, it wasn't…it wasn't all a lie." She doesn't respond, she has no idea how real last night was to Quinn, all she knows is that the sun doesn't seem as bright as it did a few minutes ago. Tears swim in her eyes because no matter how sorry Quinn is or how real her confessions had been. She had come to Rachel's house knowing that if she made Rachel fall for her, she would become HBIC again.

A girl with a beautiful, shimmering smile and cruel intentions had destroyed Rachel's perfect resolve and in return, ripped her heart into pieces, all for the title of Head Cheerio.

* * *

After the Storm – Mumford and Sons

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears. And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears. Get over your hill and see what you find there, With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair._

Silence. This is the only thing Quinn can hear as she stares down at the floor, tension slowly building and cutting into her heart painfully as each silent second rolls by. Her grip tightens around Rachel's hand and she focuses on the warmth and comfort her girlfriend is trying to give her. She takes a shaky breath and pray to God that her father cannot hear her pounding heart in this silence. She prays that he will be forgiving and the caring father she always wanted him to be. But, then again, her God has most likely abandoned her long ago; it is hopeless to pray for such a simple thing as acceptance. Her eyes snap back to her father as she hears him click his jaw. His brown eyes swirl with distaste, his hands grasp the table so fiercely that his knuckles are white from the strain. Her mother flitters anxiously in the room, her nails scrape against her empty glass of wine. Another shaky breath later, the silence is broken

"Get. Out." Russell bites out hatefully, his furious eyes are set on the petite brunette beside her, Quinn's heart shatters, a small whimper escapes her lips, and Rachel squeezes her hand gently.

"Daddy, can we please talk about this?" Quinn whispers and tries to look him in the eye, she tries to become the Head Cheerio but his glare reduces her to a blubbering child. He runs a large hand through his thick, blonde hair and his lips curl back into a revolted snarl.

"Get out," he says again, this time he is staring at Quinn, his daughter…his baby. The severity of his words hit her like a blow to the stomach and she is left breathless.

"Mr. Fabray, Quinn has done nothing wrong, please, let us just take a step back and talk about this." Rachel says calmly and Quinn would be dumbfounded by the amount of strength in her girlfriend's voice, had she not been holding her trembling hands.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you little fag, you have killed my daughter."

"Daddy no!" Quinn cries but he doesn't look at her, he simply frowns.

"You have corrupted her and you have dragged her soul down to hell, the only thing missing is the knife in her chest. Just leave; I want no part in this monstrosity." His voice is detached and final; desperation sinks into Quinn and she steps forward with one last attempt to change her parents mind.

"Please Daddy; tell me how I am sinful? What have I done wrong? I only fell in love, haven't you tried to engrave into my mind that happiness came first?" Her voice is small but she stays strong at the feel of Rachel's hand on hers, her thumb brushes against Quinn's trembling skin and she can almost feel a ghost of a smile grace her lips. She eyes her parents with tear filled eyes but only sees her mother gaze at her empty cup longingly and her father arrogantly angry. His mind so closed off from reason by the indoctrination of his strict beliefs. Quinn sees her old self in his angry eyes, she was just so closed off as him and whenever her heart had fluttered in Rachel's presence, she treated it with a cold slushie thrown at the girl. However, Rachel's kind heart had softened her and eventually she had let her ears work and understand what the girl had tried to tell her from the beginning. Rachel had told her that God wouldn't make so many people with different opinions and feelings only to hate them if they didn't fit the perfect picture. It finally made sense to her; Rachel had opened her eyes to a different picture with colorful hues of opportunities, a much kinder view on life. But as she looks at her dearest parents, all she can see is the old black and white photo of right and wrong and she knows that it was useless the moment Rachel and her had walked into this door.

With a sniffle, she turns her head away from her parents with a pained sob and walks straight into Rachel's embrace. She ignores the disgusted snarl of her father and cries softly into the shorter girl's soft shoulder. Rachel's large brown eyes gaze at her with adoration; Quinn takes a step away from the table and from her old life, her heart shattering the entire way. However, Rachel's grasp on her hand grows stronger with each step and soon Rachel is in front of her, practically dragging Quinn out of the Fabray household.

Rachel leads her out into the world, to their new home, or God knows where; she is far to tired to care at this moment, all she knows is that she has Rachel Berry in her grasp. Quinn Fabray has lost many things, her house, her parents, her boyfriend and her supposed heterosexuality. However, she knows that she will always have Rachel Berry, her friend, her anchor and the love of her life.

And that is all she needs.


End file.
